Redemption
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Takes place a couple years after Xenogears and a few months before my "Old Maison" fic. Fei and Citan head to Bledavik for the tournament and Fei ends up battling a name from the past.


An Xenogears fan fic-"Redemption"

Written by Gabe Ricard

Just a quick word that due to the impending doom that is school I will not be uploading the 3rd fan fic (wait until I'm gone before you applaud). Instead I'll be focusing on three big projects the first being the _Clerks _fan fic, the second being the next ff7 fic _"The Tournament of Celebrity nobodies"_ which, thankfully does not feature Alice Cooper or Courtney Love. The third project will be the first in what will hopefully be a multi story series detailing what happened between _Nightmare on Elm St. 5_ and _Freddy's dead._ It will shed some light on such events as what happened to Alice and where the John Doe came from. Well enough babbling about what I'm gonna do enjoy the story and thanks for reading.

Fei smiled as he yawned and sat up glancing at the clock as he did. "Seven am." He thought, "I shouldn't have slept in. Now I only have a couple hours to make it to the Tournament of Bledavik." He yawned again and looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that Elly had already waken up yet. Fei stood up and looked outside at the town of Lahn which had tripled in size since Fei had came back with Elly and helped to rebuild it and smiled. 

He slowly walked from his room and into the kitchen where Elly had laid two plates of food on the table. "Good morning." 

Fei walked over and kissed his wife. "Morning." He sat down and immediately dug in.

"What time do you think you'll be back." Asked Elly.

"Late tonight, I'm sorry." Replied Fei looking up from his food.

Elly smiled, "That's okay. Will any of our friends be there?"

"Everyone's busy with their own things. I wish you could come though."

"I wish I could too but you know Citan told me I should be doing as little possible with the baby due in a few months."

Fei nodded. "I really need to go. I'm going to have to double time it if I hope to make it to Bledavik in time." 

Elly meet Fei as he got up and kissed him deeply. "Good luck." She whispered. Fei managed to pull himself away from Elly and walk out.

"There's no way I'm going to make it." Sighed Fei talking out loud as he walked out of Lahn. 

"I wouldn't worry." Fei turned around to see Citan in something that resembled a sand buggy. "Like it? I finished it a couple days ago."

Fei grinned, "Citan, you saved my life." Fei jumped into the buggy which sped off for Bledavik.

"So when's Bart and Margie gonna tie the knot?" asked Fei as they neared Bledavik.

"Next month." Replied Citan. "How is Elly?"

"She's fine I still can't believe the baby will be born in a few months."

Citan nodded as they pulled into Bledavik and parked their buggy at the entrance to the city. "Won't someone try and take it?" asked Fei. 

"With the security device I installed into it I highly doubt it." Fei chuckled and said nothing as he and Citan walked through Bledavik to the site of the tournament.

Fei looked across the ring at his opponent and seeing how terrified he was decided to end this quickly. The kid came at him and swung as hard as he could. Fei jumped over him and nailed him with one roundhouse kick that sent him crashing to the ground ending the fight in record time.

A couple rounds later Fei was outside the arena catching his breath when Citan ran up to him. 

"Fei, you should check out the fighter in the next fight." Fei glanced over to the ring where a masked man was pummeling a man at least 5 feet taller and 600 pounds heavier. "He's pretty good." Replied Fei, "He looks familiar."

Citan nodded, "I think it's safe to say that he'll be your opponent in the final round. "Yea I've been winning this three years straight it would be nice to have a serious challenge. I better get back to the waiting room and get ready for my next fight."

"Is that….Dominia?!" exclaimed Fei in the middle of a fight that would place him in the finals. He ducked a kick from his opponent and uppercut him. He tried to look over again but saw that she wasn't there anymore and turned around to face his opponent who tried to attack him with a fire punch which Fei jumped away from and kicked the guy in the head sending him crashing to the ground. "Looks like Citan was right." Thought Fei as the standings for the final round where Fei VS the masked man.

Fei knew he was in for a battle as he looked across at his opponent. He took a deep breath and charged at the masked man who pulled out a sword and used it to block the kick. The masked man attempted to slash Fei with the sword but Fei jumped back.

"Will this fight ever end?" panted Fei blocking yet another attack from the masked man. He knew they had been fighting non-stop for the last twenty minutes and had tried to go for the kill several times but had been unable to. He jumped up and went for a kick to the chest and knew he had just made a huge mistake. He felt the sword being driven into his shoulder then a vicious kick to the head then the stomach sent Fei crashing to the ground. Fei tried to get up but felt something blast him in the chest and he once again collapsed passing out as he hit the ground.

"Fei…Fei…wake up." Fei sat up and realized he was in the infirmary. He sat up to see Citan standing in front of him. "Ah good you're awake." Fei slowly stood up and noticed his shoulder was taped up. At that moment a horrible realization came over him.

"I… lost?"

Citan nodded, "I'm afraid so Fei…We should head back to Lahn, I'm sure Elly is worried about you." Fei sighed and nodded. 

"What happened to that masked guy?"

"As soon as he was declared the winner he ducked out and hasn't been seen since."

Fei and Citan walked out of the infirmy and into the night but stopped at a familiar voice.

"Wait a second." Fei and Citan turned around to see Dominia and the masked man. Silence filled the air between them before Fei extended his hand.

"Good fight."

The masked man looked down at the hand then looked back up at Fei and shook his hand taking the mask off as he did.

"Ramsus…." Whispered Fei in shock.

"Good fight Fei…I told you we would face again one day. My congratulations on your wedding I'm sorry Dominia and I could not be there. I am sure we will meet again Fei and until then farewell." Before Fei could say a word Ramsus turned and with Dominia disappeared into the night.

Fei stood there in stunned silent for a long time before Citan tapped him on the shoulder. "Fei, we should be going."

Fei nodded, "Yea Doc, let's go." 

"I think Ramsus is finally at peace." Said Citan as they came to Fei's house speaking for the first time since they left.

"I think so too." Agreed Fei jumping out of the buggy. "I'll see ya Doc."

"Take care Fei." Citan turned around and shot out of view. Fei looked up at the night sky before sighing 

and walking into his house.

"Fei, I was worried." Fei smiled and kissed Elly. "I'm sorry Elly I got hurt and had to get taped up."

"Did you win?"

"Not this year." Replied Fei. "It's no big deal. I actually had a tough fight today."

"Against who?" asked Elly.

Fei was silent for a moment then looked at his wife and smiled again. "It doesn't matter." He put his hand 

On Elly's large stomach and kissed her.

End

No boring paragraph of babbling here just a quick "Thanks for reading and be sure to review." Thanks for 

Reading and be sure to review so I can at least know if there's a point to writing these stories.

.


End file.
